<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt: Enter Sandman by respoftw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191848">Prompt: Enter Sandman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw'>respoftw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping together for comfort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt: Enter Sandman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” <a href="https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html">on dreamwidth</a></p>
<p>23. Enter Sandman<br/>Carrying to bed, bedside vigils, sleeping together for comfort.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stay.”</p>
<p>Rodney’s plea was so quiet that John wasn’t sure he had just imagined it.He wanted to stay with Rodney so badly, he had only just gotten him back and wasn’t ready to let Rodney leave his sight. </p>
<p>It was only when Rodney said it again that John realised it wasn’t just wishful thinking.</p>
<p>“Stay, please.I don’t - - I don’t think I can be alone tonight.”</p>
<p>John kicked off his boots and climbed into the bed fully clothed.He was careful not to jostle Rodney for fear of causing him more pain.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Rodney said.</p>
<p>“I’m here, buddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>